


Акт доброты

by Sangrill



Series: Kindness [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, WTF Kombat 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История, в которой у Наташи оказываются острые локти, Брюс познает дзен, Сэм и Тор голодают, у Клинта мерзнут ноги, а Зимний Солдат (почти) не участвует в обнимашках. У Мстителей новый сокамерник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Акт доброты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Small Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542800) by [auburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburn/pseuds/auburn). 



> С любовью для команды **WTF Bucky Barnes 2016**.  
>  Отдельных сердец бете **autodofe**.

Клинт обвел взглядом полутемное пространство камеры и пробормотал: «Никак не решу, идиоты они или нет, что нас всех сюда запихнули». С одной стороны, приходилось охранять всего одну камеру. С другой, нелегко удержать даже одного Мстителя. Объединенных сил Клинта, Наташи, Тора и новенького, Сэма, должно было бы хватить, чтобы вырваться откуда угодно.  
К сожалению, холодные, покрытые конденсатом стены распространяли некое естественное, подавляющее способности поле. Тор опустился до человеческого уровня силы, а Брюс, как ни злился, никак не мог превратиться в Халка.  
Клинта, Наташу и Сэма раздели до нижнего белья. Ну, Брюса с Тором тоже, но в их случае это было сделано, чтобы унизить, а не лишить всего пригодного для организации побега.  
— У них просто нет других камер, — послышалось из темного угла справа от двери, через которую их втолкнули. Обладатель хриплого голоса даже не шелохнулся, но Клинт все равно вспыхнул, смущенный тем, что не сразу заметил его присутствие.  
Без источника света трудновато было разглядеть сокамерника, виднелись лишь бледная кожа, темные волосы и блеск чего-то вроде металла.  
Наташа напряглась, Сэм застонал.  
— Вы его знаете? — спросил Клинт.  
— Зимний Солдат, — сообщила Наташа.  
— Все чудеснее и чудеснее, — пробубнил Клинт.  
— Солдат, — повторил за Наташей Тор, — собрат-боец. Приветствую.  
На лице Зимнего Солдата не отразилось и проблеска характерного для впервые встретивших Тора людей выражения, как бы говорящего: «Что за?» Он просто наблюдал за ходом бесплодного обыска помещения. Клинт понимал, что убийца уже осмотрел камеру на предмет возможности выбраться, но некоторые вещи всегда следует проверять самостоятельно. Одним глазом он поглядывал на их сокамерника, но Зимний Солдат продолжал стоять в своем уголке, где к нему невозможно было подобраться со спины и боков.  
Интересно, что это тюремщики не отделили металлическую руку.  
Брюс занял угол напротив Зимнего Солдата и принял одну из своих медитативных поз. Некоторое время спустя Тор с Наташей к нему присоединились. Клинт еще померял камеру шагами, но делать было совершенно нечего.  
— Может, сыграем в «Угадай, что я вижу»? — предложил он.  
— Я вижу кое-кого, кто сейчас получит, — решительно сообщила Наташа.  
— Что такое это «Угадай, что я вижу»? — вопросил Тор.  
— Игра, — негромко ответил ему Брюс. — И играть мы в нее не будем.  
— Зануды вы, — заключил Клинт.  
Когда они только вошли, в камере тянуло холодом, но он готов был поклясться, что становилось все холоднее. На выдохе показался пар. Пока они шевелились, искали, было не так заметно, но стоило прекратить, как тут же начало понемногу пробирать.  
Он перевел взгляд на сгруппировавшегося для сохранения тепла Зимнего Солдата и подумал, каково было ему.  
— Сколько ты уже здесь? — спросил Клинт.  
— Отстань от него, — рявкнула Наташа. Она не сводила с убийцы глаз, несомненно, потому что лучше остальных представляла, насколько тот опасен, пусть даже в одних трусах.  
Зимний Солдат ответил, несказанно удивив их обоих:  
— Два дня.  
— Дерьмово.  
— Тут кормят? — поинтересовался Брюс. В последовавшей тишине Клинт услышал, как заурчало в животе у Тора.  
— Раз в день.  
— Ну, спасибо за информацию.  
Клинт начал растирать руки.  
— Давай сюда, — велела Наташа.  
Тор уже придвигался поближе к Брюсу, и Наташа влезла между ними. Клинт одарил ее уничижительным взглядом. Сэм занял место по другую руку от Брюса.  
— Можно снизить теплоотдачу, — предложил Сэм.  
— Ладно, но я буду обниматься с Тором. У Нат локти острые.  
Брюс страдальчески вздохнул, а недобрый взгляд Наташи пообещал Клинту близкое знакомство с другими острыми предметами, когда они выберутся отсюда.  
Тор закинул тяжеленную ручищу Клинту на плечи и притянул его поближе.  
— Походит на охотничьи вылазки с Троицей Воинов и леди Сиф, — провозгласил он.  
— Или трех мушкетеров, — пробормотал Сэм.  
— А наш друг там, в углу, выходит, Д’Артаньян? — не смог не съязвить Брюс.  
— Что куда важнее, Нат тогда кто, леди Винтер? — сострил Клинт.  
— Ты у нас зато все больше и больше напоминаешь тантана, — без какого-либо выражения отметила она. Может, и хорошо, что тюремщики отобрали все наташины ножи.  
Клинт вновь вернул свое внимание углу: точно, Зимний Солдат сверлил их всех взглядом сквозь завесу темных волос. Клинт прижался к Тору поплотнее. Бог Грома по сравнению с ним был просто как включенный обогреватель. Может, в нормальных обстоятельствах Клинт и постеснялся бы обниматься с тремя мужчинами, но по жизни был категорически против гипотермии. Он не отличался такой практичностью, как Наташа (а также не рассчитывал на возможность обняться с Наташей, зная, что ноги у нее оставались ледяными даже летом), но в то же время не желал заработать обморожение вместо того, чтобы прильнуть к товарищам по команде. В отличие от несчастного ублюдка там, в уголке.  
Который когда-то давно, в незапамятные времена, был лучшим другом Капитана Америки. Наверняка Кэп и Баки не раз жались друг к другу, когда Ревущие Коммандос действовали на вражеской территории в годы Второй мировой. Если верить тому, что успел выболтать Стив с тех пор, как оказалось, что Зимний Солдат когда-то был Баки Барнсом, старый друг защищал его и до суперсыворотки и войны. Стива просто убивало отсутствие возможности хоть что-то сделать для Баки в том состоянии, в каком он сейчас пребывал, ведь несмотря на то, что тот вытащил Стива из Потомака, он, похоже, так ничего и не вспомнил о Кэпе или своем прошлом до рождения Зимнего Солдата.  
Да им, наверное, повезло, что парень не пытался их всех прикончить просто за то, что они оказались в одной с ним камере.  
Но он там, должно быть, уже до костей продрог, тем более после двух дней...  
О черт, теперь Клинта начала мучить совесть. Так и представлялось лицо Стива, когда их спасут. Физиономия Старка тоже представлялась (и комментарии о том, почему же парня не пригласили присоединиться к командной оргии), но ему Клинт мог просто врезать. Не врежешь же Стиву за убитое горем, разочарованное выражение лица.  
— А кто-нибудь хоть в курсе, что это вообще за уроды? — нарушил Сэм мертвую тишину.  
— Ну, видимо, не ГИДРА, раз он тут сидит, — ляпнул Клинт.  
Зимний Солдат пошевелился.  
— Я не с ГИДРОЙ, — в голосе не было раздражения, но все же... он потрудился опровергнуть слова Клинта. Так что раздражение, вероятно, присутствовало. Очко в пользу Бартона. К тому же, Стив будет рад услышать, что его старый приятель не играет за плохих парней.  
— То есть это ГИДРА? — уточнил Брюс.  
— Нет.  
Клинт наблюдал за вырывавшимися изо рта Зимнего Солдата облачками пара. Интересно, как у металлической руки обстояли дела с теплопроводностью.  
— Ну так что, есть какие-нибудь догадки о том, кто же гостеприимные хозяева дома? — упорствовал Сэм. Никто из них понятия не имел. Они дрались с похожими на ящериц мутантами в деловом центре Лос-Анжелеса (клише такие клише...), а потом вдруг пришли в себя, привязанные к каталкам в малоприятном помещении, прежде чем парни в масках отконвоировали их под дулами автоматов в эту самую камеру. Судя по всему, их не то оглушили, не то накачали.  
— Этнические латверские экстремисты.  
Голос Зимнего Солдата и в самом деле чуть дрожал?  
— Какого черта этническим латверским экстремистам надо от Мстителей? — удивился Сэм. — Не говоря уже о тебе.  
Клинт мог бы ответить, но Наташа его опередила:  
— Ничего, зато нас можно продать ГИДРЕ в обмен на деньги и оружие, чтобы попробовать свергнуть Виктора фон Дума. Эмигранты-латверцы вынашивают планы по возвращению страны с тех самых пор, как после распада Советского Союза государство вернуло себе независимость, и к власти вновь пришли фон Думы.  
— И, держу пари, ГИДРА неплохо заплатит, чтобы вернуть тебя, — сказал Клинт Зимнему Солдату, — не так ли?  
— Да.  
— Потому он и делится с нами информацией, — объяснила Наташа Тору и Брюсу. — Хочет гарантировать, что мы не оставим его здесь, когда выберемся.  
— Да мы бы и так его не бросили, правда ведь? — спросил Брюс.  
— Мы не бросим в заточении собрата Капитана по оружию, — заявил Тор.  
— Мы не союзники.  
Клинт шикнул на него. Парень что, старался убедить их его не спасать? До чего же, должно быть, все спутано в голове у несчастного ублюдка, после семидесяти-то лет обнулений и промывки мозгов. Уже то, что он вообще вырвался из лап ГИДРЫ, немного впечатляло.  
Словно в кошмарном сне ему вспомнилось пребывание под контролем Локи. Даже по прошествии трех лет он вздрогнул. Не так пугала перспектива смерти, как вероятность когда-нибудь вновь вот так потерять самого себя.  
Тор, видимо, почувствовал дрожь, потому что еще крепче обхватил плечи Клинта. Поскольку объяснять Тору или кому-либо еще (ни за что и никогда), что вздрогнул он от страха (ха!), или объяснять причину оного (отличный способ разозлить Зимнего Солдата, если тот услышит и это окажется для него больной темой) Клинт не собирался, то возражать не стал. Спустя некоторое время он даже прикрыл глаза и вроде как задремал. Все равно то, чем их вырубили, оставило после себя усталость и слабость. Проспаться казалось неплохой идеей.  
Какое-то время все молчали, и если бы не тишина, Клинт мог бы и не уловить приглушенные звуки, доносившиеся из противоположного угла (с готовностью сам променял бы работоспособность одного уха на великолепное зрение, но все же какой это был геморрой). Он знал, что в таком случае и все остальные слышали неловкое шевеление (дрожь) и приглушенный кашель.  
Черт. Твою же мать. Наташа его прибьет.  
Клинт вылез из-под руки Тора.  
— Что? — пробормотал Сэм.  
— Не обращайте на меня внимания, — отозвался Клинт, — просто пойду сделаю глупость.  
Он медленно, намеренно чуть шаркая — к такому лучше не подкрадываться — подошел к сидевшему спиной к стене Зимнему Солдату и сел на корточки. Голубые глаза — просто подозрительный блеск под длинными ресницами — приоткрылись и уставились на него. Старательно не прикасаясь, Клинт встретился с ним взглядом.  
— Эй, — произнес он, — тебе бы перебраться к нам. Все выиграют...  
Наташа изобразила шипение придушенной кошки, доказав, что бодрствует и слушает. Клинт и не сомневался.  
— Почему? — Зимний Солдат — парень, напомнил себе Клинт, или, быть может, Джеймс, — хрипел еще сильнее, чем раньше. Он явно чувствовал себя просто ужасно, какую бы стойкость в него ни вдолбили, даже с той подделкой под суперсыворотку, которой его накачали в ГИДРЕ и Советах. Даже Стив чувствовал холод, черт, да Стива заморозило, вот тебе и ирония судьбы. Мать-природа сделала с ним то же, что Союз — с Зимним Солдатом.  
— Дружище, может, ты и Зимний Солдат, но ты тут уже, должно быть, в сосульку превратился.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что...  
— Потому что мы порядочные люди и не хотим смотреть, как ты там синеешь, — встрял Сэм. — Просто тащи сюда свою задницу и грейся.  
— Присоединяйся к нам, товарищ, — согласился Тор.  
Возможно, сработал «товарищ». Возможно, его убедила прошедшая по телу судорога, которую на таком близком расстоянии было просто невозможно не заметить, но все-таки Зимний Солдат поднялся и молча пошел следом за Клинтом к их полуобнаженной компании.  
Клинт, конечно, окончательно рехнулся, раз собирался обниматься с советским (уже не советским, лжесоветским, вовсе не советским?) суперубийцей с промытыми мозгами, но ему было жаль парня. Серьезно.  
Кстати, твою мать, до чего же рука-то заледенела!  
— Срань господня, — вырвалось у Клинта, — да ты, наверное, холод просто ненавидишь, учитывая, как она тепло проводит.  
Зимний Солдат — хватит уже так его про себя называть — сидел рядом, напряженный, будто натянутая струна, едва касаясь плеча и локтя Клинта.  
— Слушай, так не получится, приятель. Обниматься надо. Понимаешь, прижаться. Знаю, знаю, общество твоего покорного слуги производит неизгладимое впечатление...  
Чтоб ему провалиться, если Зимний Солдат по остроте локтей не мог поспорить с Наташей. Может, этому учили в Красной Комнате. По ребрам бить. Клинт поморщился. Наташа при нем как-то раз ударом локтя впечатала нос противника в череп. Этому точно учили в Красной Комнате.  
Он посчитал толчок показателем того, что тесный физический контакт стал теперь приемлем, и начал ерзать и тянуть, пока не запихнул парня между собой и Тором. Кстати, в результате маневра ледяная рука оказалась со стороны Тора. Клинту было ни капельки не стыдно. Тор регулярно спал в обнимку с волшебным молотом, как-нибудь уж переживет.  
— Это плохая идея, — шепнула Наташа.  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, мы тут все в одной лодке, — отозвался Сэм.  
— Я спать пытаюсь, — буркнул Брюс, — не могли бы вы все заткнуться?  
— А знаете, может, это наш единственный шанс разозлить Брюса и не оказаться затоптанными Большим Парнем, — не смог удержаться Клинт.  
— Невыспавшимся я вам не понравлюсь. И память у меня хорошая.  
Клинт не обратил внимания на предупреждение. Брюс не отличался злопамятностью. Что было очень хорошо. Некоторые работали практически на одной только чистой ярости (вот, например, Фьюри). К тому же, когда они выберутся наружу, Брюс будет слишком занят, злясь на этих идиотов и знакомя их с Халком, чтобы вспомнить о Клинте. Ну, Клинт на это надеялся.  
Зимний Солдат неподвижно сидел рядом — насколько может быть неподвижен трясущийся от холода. Правда, из его легких вырвалось немного воздуха, это, наверное, считалось. Не совсем смех, но уже близко. Клинт подавил улыбку. Где-то там таился живой человек. Пусть и не лучший друг Стива, но все же кто-то, стоящий усилий. Какая разница, что он немного (сильно) не в порядке. Мир отказался от каждого из Мстителей. Вроде того. Даже папаша Тора тогда от него устал и швырнул его на Землю, предоставив самому себе. Даже Стив вроде как потерялся, очутившись в современном мире после долгих лет во льдах. Клинт прижался ступнями к пальцам ног Зимнего Солдата.  
— Почему? — вновь спросил тот, тихо, так тихо, что кроме Клинта услышала, наверное, одна только Наташа.  
Клинт опустил ладонь на голову парня и попытался положить ее себе на плечо. Не получилось: Зимний Солдат продолжал сидеть по стойке смирно.  
— Часто ты спрашиваешь.  
— Ты отвечаешь, — ответ показался Клинту печальным, словно многочисленные вопросы вечно роились в сознании, проглатывались, и до сих пор никто не утруждал себя объяснениями.  
— Да, ну, я — мы — никого не оставим страдать без необходимости.  
— Даже если они того заслуживают?  
Ох, е. Нет уж, к этой куче дерьма он и на десяток футов не приблизится.  
— Не заслуживаешь, — отрезал Клинт. — Не оставили бы, даже будь иначе, но ты не заслуживаешь.  
Пистолет не виноват в том, что из него стреляют. Зимний Солдат не виноват в том, что его использовали как палача. Но Клинт подозревал, что данный аргумент принесет больше вреда, нежели пользы: в чем этот парень уж точно не нуждался, так это в словах о том, что он всего лишь оружие.  
Над ухом вновь выдохнули, но возражений не последовало, и Зимний Солдат едва заметно прислонился к Клинту, достаточно расслабленный, чтобы напряжение ушло и получилось продремать остаток ночи. Клинт наконец поверил в то, что Зимнему Солдату не придет в голову его придушить, а если он и попытается, Наташа ему не позволит.  
Едва слышные сквозь толстые стены глухие выстрелы и характерный звук, издаваемый репульсорами Железного Человека, разбудили всех незадолго до рассвета.  
— Похоже, кавалерия явилась, — прокомментировал Сэм.  
— Ты ж у нас вроде парашютист, а «воздушная кавалерия» — это не к тебе? — подколол Клинт.  
— Да мне сейчас как-то плевать, хоть конная, пусть только дадут одежду, пожрать и пистолет.  
Как по команде, у Брюса, Наташи и Тора тут же заурчало в животах. Клинт заподозрил, что, объявись они, гипотетическим лошадям угрожала бы опасность быть съеденными на завтрак.  
Тор потянулся, зевнул и, крякнув, поднялся на ноги. Надо полагать, человеческая сила подразумевала человеческие мышцы и не гнущиеся после ночи на холодном полу конечности. Тор к такому не привык.  
Зимний Солдат тоже встал, и куда более плавно. Клинт знал, что тот за всю ночь не сомкнул глаз, но, по крайней мере, от холода он больше не дрожал.  
Наташа тайком поправляла нижнее белье. Сэм растирал руками лицо.  
Клинт повел затекшими плечами. С возрастом (не то чтобы он постарел, нет, он... заматерел, да, вот так) ноющие мышцы доставляли все больше проблем.  
Зимний Солдат делал... что-то с металлической рукой. Наташа не сводила с него подозрительных глаз, так что Клинт тоже присмотрелся. Он извлек что-то из потайного отделения в предплечье. Что-то, до крайности напоминавшее взрывчатку. То, как он прилепил вытащенное к замку на двери камеры, догадку только подтвердило. Затем он открыл еще один тайник, в бицепсе, и достал детонатор, который тут же настроил, вставил и активировал.  
— Ложись, — безупречно бесстрастным тоном объявил Зимний Солдат, ретируясь в свой уголок камеры.  
— Чт.. — начал Брюс.  
— На пол! — хором закричали Клинт и Сэм. Наташа технично ухватила Тора под колени, повалив его, точно срубленное дерево (Клинт поморщился, когда тот рухнул на Нат — ощущения от такого вряд ли были приятными).  
Все пригнулись и поспешили укрыться (насколько это возможно, когда при тебе только нижнее белье, и слава богу, что хоть оно). С оглушительным взрывом испарились замок и фрагмент двери. Полетели смертоносные щепки под шесть дюймов длиной, но все только к потолку, так что ни в кого ничто не воткнулось. Зимний Солдат оказался настоящим мастером в том, что касается направления полета обломков, и Клинт был ему подобающе благодарен, хотя преобладало в нем скорее бешенство.  
Шум от репульсоров Железного Человека приближался. По прикидкам Клинта, у них оставалось минуты две до того, как Тони появится, чтобы язвительно поинтересоваться, из каких именно соображений они околачиваются в незапертой камере.  
— Что ж ты ночью-то этого не сделал? — заорал Клинт.  
Зимний Солдат толкнул дверь.  
— Требовалось подождать, пока их отвлекут. Сейчас охраны нет, спасибо Старку и Капитану Америке.  
Он подобрал один из самых острых, больше похожих на колья кусков дерева, с силой распахнул дверь прямо в лицо паре подбежавших охранников, развернулся и метнул обломок в подбегавшего с другой стороны третьего. Дерево вошло в тело бедного парня почти так же глубоко, как если бы на его месте была одна из стрел Клинта.  
— Почти нет, — уточнил Зимний Солдат. Он направился прочь по коридору.  
— Ну что, так и будем здесь сидеть? — спросил Брюс.  
— Голосую против, — отозвался Сэм.  
— Сразим же врагов наших, — согласился Тор.  
— Вот поэтому никогда нельзя верить Зимнему Солдату, — шепнула Клинту Наташа, выходя из камеры. По дороге она подобрала себе собственный обломок.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, Старк не сможет заявить, что вызволил нас.  
Наташа по-русски пробормотала что-то о Тони и внуках. Клинт понял так, что она собиралась гарантировать отсутствие оных.  
Зимний Солдат на мгновение задержался в конце коридора. Из дверного проема валил дым. Клинт понимал, что еще секунда — и тот исчезнет, пойдет отправлять к праотцам того, кто сумел его поймать (если только все с самого начала не было задумано с целью попасть на эту базу). Мелькнула мысль о попытке упросить парня, чтобы тот задержался и поговорил со Стивом, но это, наверное, было бы бессмысленно. Насколько они поняли, Зимний Солдат не помнил ни Стива, ни своего прошлого. Клинт удивился, когда тот вновь заговорил.  
— Спасибо.  
— О. Конечно. Не за что.  
— Это был... добрый поступок.  
Клинт поспорил бы: этот парень не помнил, чтобы кто-нибудь хоть раз был к нему добр. Удивляло уже то, что он вообще был способен распознать доброе отношение.  
— Ну, — решил попрощаться Клинт, — береги себя.  
Каменная маска на секунду уступила место проблеску любопытства, может быть, даже удовольствию, и Зимний Солдат спросил:  
— Почему?  
— Я, знаешь ли, не с каждым бывшим бойцом ГИДРЫ сплю.  
— Правда? — вполголоса съехидничал Брюс и охнул — надо думать, от очередного свидания с наташиным локтем.  
Клинт улыбнулся, заметив усмешку, промелькнувшую на лице Зимнего Солдата до того, как тот размашистым шагом скрылся из виду. Вряд ли можно было мечтать о лучшей отправной точке. Немного доброты, и когда-нибудь он еще вернется.


End file.
